


Game Night

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Compound, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: During Game night you make a move on Natasha, revealing your secret relationship.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta nsfw. Insinuations of nsfw fun.

The subtle modern grays of the complex’s large living room were lit with calm white lighting. It was game night and the team lounged comfortably coupled up and leaning against each other. You were sitting cross legged next to Natasha on a soft dark couch. Her arm stretched behind your head but didn’t touch you. You were tempted to lean back so that just one part of her was touching you. You ached for her hand to play with your hair as she may have if you were alone. You wished for more casual touches, more goofy flirtations. To touch and be touched. You wanted to be rid of the cautiousness that came with secrecy. You weren’t really sure why you had wanted it to be a secret. That’s a lie. You wanted her all to yourself. In a space so communal, everything is shared and you just wanted her to yourself. Her soft touch, her wandering eyes, her skilled hands, her sinful mouth, her sly mind that knew each and every method of making you melt. You also wanted some time to give yourself and receive parts of her that you hadn’t known of before. 

Late nights, early mornings, they belonged to you. The feeling of her soft lips pressed against yours, that belonged to you now. The feelings aroused in your core as you watched her saunter cockily towards you, belonged to you now. The sway of her hips, the movements of her muscles as she fought and trained, her smirk, her smile, the kiss in the corner of her mouth that teased you, she was imprinted in your mind. The taste of her, the feeling of her wrapped in your arms, the adoration in her eyes when she looked at you, the feeling of her fingers as they played in your hair, when they pulled, when they massaged, you’d revelled in it all. Now you were ready to show it, ready to kiss and lick and tickle and giggle in every public space in every store, room and kitchen.

Everyone relaxed in their seats and for the first time since you had initiated your relationship with Natasha you sat closer, placing your hand on her thigh. You let it seem like you didn’t realise the small touch. Your pretended you had not noticed the surprised smile on Natasha’s face. 

“Look Sam, all I’m saying is that no matter which song you pick I can and will win with it.” Sam was handing out game cards. On each card was the title of a song. The aim of the game was to fit the lyrics to a person in the room. It always started chill but the game allowed for playful taunting and all kinds of shenanigans. It also served to uncover tension in the team that had been going unnoticed. 

:::

Twenty minutes into the game and Sam had Bucky thinking he killed Tupac*, Tony had given Pepper a Lapdance and Steve had been handing out burns left and right. Also turns out Clint has been hiding a doggo in the compound, you were learning so much. 

Each song brought new jokes and new reactions. Every time you laughed your hand would lift off Natasha’s thigh and sometimes when it returned it would be a bit higher. It was starting to get to her. She didn’t care that everyone could see, she cared that you were ready to show them apparently. The whole secrecy thing was cool with her at first but as she got to know you, as she got to know your body, it was hard to keep her hands off of you. She started to allow herself to watch you and really see you. The way you closed in on yourself when you were embarrassed, the way your eyebrows posed in disbelief, the way you smirked when you noticed her watching you, she noticed it all. Her skin felt electric underneath your hands or maybe that was just a product of her intense stare. Her eyes wandered over you and you leaned into her, playfully scolding her in a single expression. 

“Alright, my turn kids,” Clint announced as he spinner the bottle that laid in the middle of the coffee table. When it landed on Pietro he grinned, breathing on the back of his chosen song card he stuck it to his head.

“Where did he come from where did he go where did he come from blue eyed hoe,” he sung jumping on the couch. 

“Cute old timer, cute.” Pietro replied as his friends cracked up. 

Clint winked at Pietro before sitting back down on the couch. It was your turn to spin the bottle, you glanced at your cards. As you had hoped the bottle points to Natasha. You flash a cheeky smirk before sliding your hand higher up her thigh.

“May I?” You asked.  
She nodded, watching as you stood and moved to stand behind the couch on the opposite side of the room.

“Your pussy is God,” You spoke, “and I love it.”  
You ran and leaped over the couch and coffee table, landing in front of her legs. You slid your hands up over her knees and parted them so you could kneel between them. You slid your hands up her thighs resting them on her hips and continued, panting slightly.

“Gonna kiss me real hard? Make me want it?” You leaned up so your face was millimetres away from hers. Her greens eyes stared intensely into yours, gleaming with lust and depth. You tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slid your finger over her jawline. Her hands were resting at your sides.

“You're extra special, something else. I've been looking for something I want and, baby, it's you. I’ve been praying for hours.”

Her hands lifted to cup your face, bringing your lips to hers in a heated kiss. Her lips were soft against yours and when her tongue slipped against your lips you heard a cough behind you.

“I didn’t see that coming…” Pietro said open mouthed.

“Really? I did.” Steve muttered Bucky nodding beside him.

“Uhhh… yeah no I didn’t see that coming,” Tony contradicted and the room burst into conversation.

“How could you miss it?” Wanda exclaimed.

“You know you read minds right!”

Natasha stood grabbing your hand and leading you away was eager for all that was to come.


End file.
